Bajo la Luz de la Luna y sobre la Roja Sangre
by Alice K. W
Summary: Tres personas, una decisión equivocada-.-Perdiste lo que más querias por tu estupides Hanyou-.- Devuelvemela-.-Tu tienes a tu mujer-.- Lo siento ya no te quiero-.-A veces las deciciones que tomamos no son siempre las correptas-.- *Kagome se siente traicionada y le pide al ser que menos se imagina que se la lleve con él* Lo se no soy muy buena para los Summary denle una oportunidad
1. Capitulo Uno: Comienzo

_**Bajo la luz de la Luna y sobre la roja sangre**_

**Esta historia se me ocurrió un día a las tres de la mañana es mi primer fi casi que acepto toda clase de críticas constructivas.**

**Declaimer: Nos personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allí se encontraba ella con su corazón roto en mil pedazos viendo la Luna que la iluminaba con su manto de luz, bañada con sangre de Youkai con espada en mano, sus ojos opacos y vacios pareciese que no tuvieran la vida que un día tuvo, su corazón roto dolía más que esas heridas que tenía en el cuerpo que compara con la que se albergaba en su interior no fuesen más que simples rasguños, se sentía traicionada aunque no debería sentir ese sentimiento ya que solo se aferro a un amor que sabía que no sería correspondido, y su amado solo la veía como el dijo "_como un detector de fragmentos,"_ pensó con amargura y ese sentimiento puro que es el amor fue cambiando por otros muchos más oscuro como el odio, la venganza y la ira, esos sentimientos se fueron incrustando poco a poco en su puro corazón. Para no molestar a sus amigos con su actitud pesimista los dejó, de ese hecho ya ha pasado dos semanas y que además ha empezado un viaje sola y con ello su entrenamiento.

_**Flash Back**_

Era una noche de Luna Llena Kagome siguió a Inuyasha en una de sus escapadas nocturnas sin que este se diera cuenta, y lo que vio le destrozó su corazón ya herido.

-Kykio, eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero que viajes junto a mí- dijo el hanyou a la miko no-muerta.

-No puedo Inuyasha que pasara con mi reencarnación ella también ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazón- respondió la miko no-muerta.

- Ella tiene que saber y entender mi decisión, de que no la escogí a ella sino a ti mi amda Kykio además ella solo es mi detector de fragmentos yo a quien amo realmente es a ti y quiero que seas mía-.

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha-.

Inuyasha empezó a desvestir a kykio y ella a él, las ropas iban bajando lentamente y poco a poco desaparecieron para dar paso a la imagen de una mujer y un hanyou desnudos, en el aire se podía oler ese aroma alcalino que desprendían los cuerpos de dos personas que se consumaban en ese acto que para ellos es el más hermoso acto de demostración de amor, pero no así para su espectadora que al ver semejante acto de amor y ternura no hizo más que correr y correr sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a un claro, y un poco más allá un lago y vio lo que en ese momento era la imagen más hermosa y aterradora que ella hubiera visto, para las personas corrientes hubiera sido aterrador y horrible pero para ella era todo lo contrario era como una pintura de ensueño, en medio de una laguna de sangre y cuerpos destrozados se encontraba un ser imponente bañado con la Luz de la luna, de cabelleras plateadas, de vestiduras blancas con una fuerte armadura cubriendo su pecho una blanca y cálida estola todo lo contrario a lo que demostraban esas dos perlas ámbares que tenia por ojos que demostraban frialdad, arrogancia y superioridad, de sus manos escurría ese liquido vital para las personas del cual también estaba formada la laguna bajo sus pies, ella quedó hipnotizada bajo tanta elegancia y solo pudo pronunciar un nombre.

-Sesshomaru-

El ser imponente se dio vuelta y vio a la humana que decía su nombre con tanta familiaridad, que lo desafiaba con la mirada misma que ahora se encontraba sin brillo alguno, allí esta esa humana inútil según él, que se mostraba fuerte y determinada pero que ahora estaba cansada y con alguno que otro rasguño provocado por su loca corrida, ahí estaba toda indefensa.

-Humana- fue lo único que pronuncio aquel ser.

Kagome al escuchar su nombre se abalanzo contra el ser que tenía enfrente no le importo que la pudiera matar solo quería desahogarse de ese dolor que albergaba su interior, ella lloro y lloro, el se sorprendió por tan acto tan repentino pero no lo demostró tampoco correspondió al abrazo solo se quedo inmóvil esperando que termine, ella antes de caer dormida en sus brazos dijo.

-Arigato Sesshomaru-

-Humanos estúpidos se dejan llevar por sus emociones- dijo el Lord de las tierras del Oeste

Tomo a Kagome estilo nupcial olio a su alrededor y encontró el olor de su medio hermano mezclado con la miko no-muerto y un olor alcalino a su alrededor más allá estaba el olor de los acompañantes humanos de la miko mientras caminaba Kagome se despertó y sabiendo a donde se dirigían, pensando que era extraño le habló a Sesshomaru.

-No me lleves allá por favor se Sesshomaru te lo pido-

-Hmp… debes enfrentarlos- Se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

-Pero aún no estoy preparada, me podrías hacer un favor me podrías entrenar-

-Una semana dentro de una semana te llevare conmigo y entrenaras aunque no creo que resistas- "_Que pasa conmigo no debería estar haciendo esto, ¿por qué lo hago?, tengo que alejarme de esta humana lo más pronto posible"_

-Gracias Sesshomaru, donde están mis amigos- pregunto la azabache y señomaru solo señalo una dirección.- De nuevo gracias y te estaré esperando- y sin más se fue por donde él le había indicado.

-Que hice, el Gran lord Sesshomaru entrenando a una humana- "_Como me eh degradado a tal punto de entrenarla, que me sucedió"_ pensaba el gran daiyoukai y sin más regreso donde se encontraban sus acompañantes.

Kagome iba pensando en el gran problema que se había metido _"Como les explico a mis amigos que en una semana me iré a entrenar con Sesshomaru y por otro lado PORQUE MALDITA SEA LE PROPUSE ESO A ÉL, como se lo digo a Inuyasha,… va a él no le ha de importar que me vaya con tal iba a traer a su amada muerta" _Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al campamento.

-Bueno mañana pensare algo-

Diciendo eso se quedo profundamente dormida.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Todos estaban reunidos a petición de Inuyasha que dijo que tenía algo importante que contarles.

"_Seguro va a decir que Kykio se nos unirá, tengo que ser fuerte"-_pensó la miko.

En eso se ve a Inuyasha junto a Kykio acercándose al grupo.

-Que hace ella aquí- Preguntó o más bien grito una enojada y preocupada exterminadora.

-Cálmate Sangito deja que el joven Inuyasha os explique porque esta ella aquí- Dijo un libidinoso monje.

-Feh, como les dije tenía algo importante que decirles y es que Kykio viajará con nosotros-

Todos se quedaron asombrados, pero antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar apareció Naraku.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, si están todos reunidos- dijo el malvado hanyou.

-NARAKU-Grito Inuyasha y lo ataco con su viento cortante que Naraku esquivo con facilidad aunque también tenía su campo de protección.

-Tan impaciente como siempre Inuyasha- Dijo con burla el ser maligno.

Naraku empezó a atacar con sus tentáculos a todos los presentes Sango se defendia con su Hiraikotsu montando a Kirara, Miroku con su báculo mataba a los youkai de bajo rango protegiendo al pequeño Kitsune e Inuyasha peleaba o más bien trataba de borrar la barrera que tenía Naraku a su alrededor y en un pequeño descuido atrapo a las dos mikos que se defendían con sus arcos.

-KYKIO, KAGOME- Gritó Inuyasha

-KAGOME- Gritaron Sango y Shippo

-SEÑORITA KAGOME- Grito el monje

-Jejejeje Inuyasha te doy la posibilidad de salvar a una de las dos, elije la que elijas se salvara pero la otra morirá elije inuyasha- Dijo Naraku divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo por favor manden sus reviews

Ja Ne~ Atte. Alice


	2. Capítulo Dos: Desición y Perdida

_**Bajo la luz de la Luna y sobre la roja sangre**_

**Disculpen la tardanza de casi dos semanas por este capítulo se que no hay escusa pero literalmente mi familia en específico mi mamá me secuestro saliendo todos los días y sin darme tiempo para escribir.**

**-Diálogo-**

"_**Pensamiento"**_

_**~.~.~.~. **_**Cambio de escena**__

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi si Fueran míos Kagome hubiera dejado a Inuyasha con Kykio y se hubiera quedado con Sesshomaru. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Elije Inuyasha,… Kykio o Kagome- Dijo Naraku apretando con más fuerza a las dos mikos.

-Yo elijo a…..- _"Tengo que salvar a una yo amo a Kykio es el amor de mi vida pero Kagome también es una persona importante para mí también ocupa una parte de mi corazón quiero salvarlas a ambas…" _Inuyasha al darse cuenta como Naraku las apretaba dijo desesperado el nombre de –KYKIO- Grito desesperado y corriendo hacia ella.

"_Lo sabía la elegiría a ella yo siempre fui el plato de segunda mano…" _pensó Kagome, en ese momento Naraku empezó a pegarle con sus tentáculos, quería hacerla gritar de dolor pero ningún sonido salía de la boca de la joven miko _"No te daré el placer de escuchar gritar de dolor Naraku"_, ninguno de los amigos de Kagome se podían acercar ya que Naraku soltó una horda de demonios e Inuyasha estaba ocupado protegiendo a la miko no-muerta.

-Ya me cansé de ti mi querida Kagome - Naraku lanzó a Kagome a un acantilado que se hallaba cerca de donde estaban.

Kagome miró a su grupo por última vez y antes de caer vio la silueta de alguien alto y de cabello plateado y al caer pronunció un nombre –Sesshomaru-

-KAGOME- Todos gritaron por su amiga que la vieron caer, justo en ese momento Sesshomaru atacó a Naraku, estaba enojado y no sabía por qué razón.

-Pero que tenemos aquí si es el Gran lord Sesshomaru-Dijo burlonamente Naraku-No me diga que está molesto porque mate a esa miko-

"_Yo molesto porque mató a esa estúpida humana, no me rebajaría a tal nivel"_-Deja de imaginar cosas sin sentido Naraku- Dijo con el mismo tono de siempre Sesshomaru.

-NARAKU MALDITO- Grito enfadado Inuyasha que atacó a Naraku sin pensarlo junto a sus amigos, pero en ese momento Naraku escapó-No escapes maldito-

Después que Naraku se fue Sesshomaru también lo hizo dejando a un grupo totalmente desolado por la pérdida de una gran amiga, ya que todos la creían muerta.

-Vamos a buscarla- dijo una decidida exterminadora que trataba de no pensar en la posibilidad de que su amiga estuviera muerta.

-Es posible que no la encontremos…- dijo un monje muy triste por la pérdida-

-Snif, Snif Kagome- Lloriqueaba un lindo Kitsune por la supuesta muerte de su madre adoptiva.

-Ella está viva yo lo sé así que andando vamos a buscarla- dijo un hanyou.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome lo último que había visto fue a Sesshomaru acercándose al campo de batalla, luego cayó al río que corría al fondo del acantilado, Kagome luchaba para no ahogarse y caer en la inconsciencia después de los múltiples golpes que le provocó Naraku más los golpes que se daba al ser arrastrada por una fuerte corriente.

_15 minutos después_

Llegó a la orilla pero lo que vio no le agrado nada, unos youkai estaban por atacar a una niña que corría para que no la alcanzaran además de estar rodeada de cuerpos mutilados de guerreros, tomo valor y fue donde estaba el youkai a medio camino vio un arco y flechas las tomó y se pusó entre la niña y el youkai.

-No te entrometas humana si no quieres acabar igual que ella- Dijo el youkai que se parecía a una lagartija gigante.

-Muere maldito- Dijo Kagome lanzándole una flecha y purificándolo, se voltio a la niña y le preguntó- ¿Estabas bien pequeña?- no alcanzó a oír la respuesta porque todo se volvió negro y sabía lo que había ocurrido cayó inconsciente al suelo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Devuelta con el grupo de Inuyasha, incluida Kykio.

Inuyasha y Kykio buscaron por los alrededores del bosque pero no la encontraron, Sango junto a Miroku, Shippo y Kirara la buscaron por el acantilado y tampoco tuvieron éxito así que regresaron al campamento para pensar mejor las cosas y que iban a hacer respeto a Kagome y la búsqueda de los fragmentos de shikon.

Ya en el campamento

-Debemos seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos si mi reencarnación sigue viva la podremos encontrar además ella tiene fragmentos de la shikon no tama a sí que como yo los puedo sentir es muy probable que la encontremos,… pero ahora no siento ninguno eso quiere decir que ella no está cerca- Dijo la miko-no muerta.

-Kykio tiene razón debemos seguir- Apoyó el hanyou a su amada miko.

-Capas tengan razón debemos seguir con la búsqueda- Mencionó Miroku.

-Pero ella estaba muy herida gracias a Naraku y ciertas personas- Protestó la exterminadora- Yo digo que la busquemos mañana y si no la encontramos partiremos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

-Yo apoyo a sango- Mencióno el pequeño kitsune viendo de mala gana a la nueva integrante del grupo.

-Ok todos váyanse a dormir- Dijo el hanyou dándole un beso a la miko no-muerta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Devuelta con Kagome

Después de un buen rato que la niña estaba tratando de despertar a la joven miko llego un yukai pequeño de color verde con aspecto de sapo, la niña al verlo corrió donde el.

-Señor Jaken, señor jaken- Gritó la pequeña niña.

-Que sucede rin, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿sucedió algo malo?, ¿te lastimaron?- Pregunto el youkai llamado Jaken _"Porque si te lastimaron el señor Sesshomaru se enfadara conmigo"_ pensó el pequeño youkai.

-Rin está bien señor Jaken, pero la señorita que me salvó, se desmayó y no quiere despertar- dijo Rin a punto de llorara ya que no quería que la linda señorita que la salvó muriera- Rin no quiere que ella muera-

Jaken se acercó a la mujer tendida en el suelo- Pero si es la mujer de Inuyasha- Exclamó Jaken al verla se acerco bien y se dio cuenta de los múltiples golpes que tenía- Que le habrá pasado, está muy golpeada- susurró Jaken en ese momento llegó Sesshomaru y vio todo pero no le importó.

-Eh es la señorita Kagome?-preguntó Rin entonces se preocupó más ya que ella quería mucho a la señorita Kagome.

-Rin, Jaken, vámonos-Llamó Sesshomaru pero la voz de su protegida hizo que se detuviera y volteara a verla.

-Señor Sesshomaru, no podemos dejar a la señorita Kagome allí,… po-podríamos llevarla con nosotros-Preguntó un tanto nerviosa la pequeña niña, y antes que su señor dijera una respuesta negativa volvió a hablar-Rin promete cuidarla,… Por favor señor Sesshomaru-.

-Niña como se te ocurre pedir algo así, no ves que el amo bonito detesta a los humanos- Sesshomaru interrumpió a Jaken.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo con el tono de voz frío e indiferente que lo caracterizaba.

-Gracias Señor Sesshomaru- Dijo Rin con alegría, con la ayuda de un shockeado Jaken subieron a Kagome al lomo de Ah-Un para lejos del campo de sangre hacer su campamento y que un obligado Jaken ayudara a Rin a buscar hierbas medicinales que ayudaran a Kagome que le había dado una fiebre muy alta, consecuencia de haber caído al rio.

Después de dos días Kagome despertó.

-Señorita Kagome despertó, a rin le alegra mucho que haya despertado- dijo una alegre Rin abrazándola.

"_¿Rin?... ¿Quién será esta niña?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? Y más importante ¿Quién soy y porque no recuerdo nada?..."_pensó la joven miko-Disculpa niña sabes donde estoy y porque me duele todo el cuerpo- Preguntó confundida kagome.

-No sé porque se encuentra en ese estado, solo sé que usted me salvo y se desmaño y el señor Sesshomaru me permitió llevarla con nosotros.-Dijo inocente Rin-.

-¿Sesshomaru?, ¿Quién es Sesshomaru pequeña niña?- Y justo al terminar la frase aparece Sesshomaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo, de nuevo disculpen la demora y agradecimiento por sus reviews a:

* Alejandra-Whitlock98

* Namikaze yuki

* Guest

* Ichirouta Kazemaru

* Renesmee Black Cullen1096

* damalunaely

* Marlene Vasquez

Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo Atte. Alice


End file.
